


转发这条美人鱼

by shirouhitomi



Category: Glee
Genre: Comedy, M/M, mermaid
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirouhitomi/pseuds/shirouhitomi
Summary: 遇见人鱼总是吉兆，小孩子都懂的道理，也不知是何时流传下来的规矩。
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 2





	转发这条美人鱼

早晨听说邻镇的人出海时看见了人鱼，还捡回两张月光鳞片作为证据，惹得全村男女老少都涌到码头去凑热闹。  
遇见人鱼总是吉兆，小孩子都懂的道理，也不知是何时流传下来的规矩。  
Blaine趴在窗台上长吁短叹。他来这里定居刚满三个年头，对传说本就不如当地人的热情，打水时同去的Sam丢了木桶就跟着人群撒腿跑了，他原先还存有些好奇，可后来听说今早遇到的人鱼是位身材婀娜的金发美女，顿时兴趣缺缺地折返回来，也不管Puck在背后要用铁犁扇他。

艳阳的大白天整个麦金利都跑得没人影。Blaine百无聊赖数着白云发呆，想起三年前差不多也是这个时候，他搭乘城里的商船出海闯荡却提前遭遇一场风暴，桅杆大船被打得支离破碎，他抱着半块浮板碎片在海浪里天旋地转，醒来时发现自己被冲上了附近海滩的一块岩石，身边还有个半裸美少年正趴在自己胸口目不转睛，似乎是救命恩人的设定。他的皮肤比珍珠莹石还要雪白，蜜色头发绾着白云螺与黑珍珠，脖子上挂着五彩斑斓的深海贝，一双碧绿眸子通透得几乎透明，分不清是天与海互相倒映，还是养在无根暖水里的一块玉。  
Blaine进了水的脑袋当即死机。这个美少年有点不太讲究，上半身连块遮羞布都没有，害他乱瞟的眼睛不知道要往哪里放。对方似乎也对面前的人充满好奇，冲他睫毛弯弯眼睛眨眨，长长的鱼尾巴不自觉地拍打地面。  
鱼尾？  
注意到Blaine变化多端的面部表情，美少年看起来好像更高兴了，鱼尾甩得啪啪响。他凑近对方飞快在左脸颊上啵了一口，在Blaine失血晕厥之前咯咯笑着挺直身板，从岩石上跃回身后的大海。

“唉。”窗外流云海鸟闲逸地划过天空，Blaine沉浸在回忆里半梦半醒，连他自己也不知道为了什么如此惆怅，直到脑袋被飞来的平底锅砸个正着。  
“有空发呆不如带带儿子！”  
他摸摸后脑勺的鼓包转身往后瞧，Kurt正光脚站在沙发上气势汹汹地双手叉腰，标准的小悍妇模样，他顺手抓过天花板上悬挂的婴儿吊篮，看也不看便揪出里面的小布包抛给Blaine。  
“又尿了？”Blaine伸出双手便稳稳接住，搂在怀里掀开布包一角查看。原本睡着的小正太已被吵醒，一心一意地啃自己的小拳头咿呀学语，Blaine不由凑近冲婴孩扮个鬼脸，埋头蹭了蹭那软绵绵的黑色小卷毛，孩子笑得更开心了，宝石般亮晶晶的绿眼睛似含着两汪清水。  
“等会去把尿布洗了！”Kurt居高临下地发号施令，抬头挺胸一脚还踩在沙发扶手上，“整天就知道游手好闲吃白饭，一年到头都赚不够三桶奶粉钱！说，早上是不是又给村东头寡妇家挑水去了！”  
“早晨和Sam去井边光顾着看热闹，忘记把水桶拿回来了嘛。”Blaine笑嘻嘻地抱着儿子举过头顶，说得毫无愧疚之情，孩子挥舞着小胳膊笑得咯咯咯，在空中摇晃的萝卜腿忽而并拢化成鱼尾，扭来扭去的粉色尾鳍不时扫过Blaine的脸。  
“夭寿噢你个死鬼，跟你那么多年，真是忘恩负义！”Kurt咬牙切齿说得直跺脚，整张脸都埋进手心里，肩膀抖得一耸一耸，脖子上的贝壳项链摇得叮当作响。  
Blaine有些好笑地抬起脑袋，鼻尖被儿子咬出一圈深深浅浅的牙齿印子，“这些都是打哪儿看来的？”  
假哭戛然而止。Kurt扒开两条手指缝，歪歪脑袋眨巴着眼睛，“电视剧，妇女频道。”  
“学得真顺溜。”Blaine由衷赞美，“不过我还是喜欢那个不会说话却在第一次见面就诱奸陌生男人的你。”他咧开嘴笑得淫贱又欠揍，事隔三年依然对彼此的初吻津津乐道。作为人生第一次被倒追还是被人鱼硬上弓的经历Blaine自然还没有得瑟够本，前两年他甚还计划要出一本自传体小说叫做《美人逆流成河》，据说还有第二部《小时代2.0之人鱼时代》，差点被Kurt用鱼鳍揍到脸肿才作罢。  
“哼，不会游泳还哭天抢地追到海底，要不是我你早被虾兵蟹将抬出去了。” Kurt底气不足地反驳。那时他天真年轻读书少，第一次离家出走就见到人类这个下半身诡异的新物种，好奇心战胜了理智，先咬一口尝尝味道也有错吗？他抱着手肘鄙夷地瞪着丈夫没完没了的偷笑。出息。“喂，不许笑！”  
他跳下沙发作势要追打Blaine，却不小心碰倒了边桌上摆放的茶杯。在水溅到双腿的瞬间忽地出现一声巨响，茶几和沙发都被冲力掀翻至屋子的另一头。烟雾升腾中一条纤长的朱红鱼尾陡然出现在眼前，它闪烁着贝母般令人炫目的珍珠光泽，细密排布的弧形鳞片呈现出半透明的乳白色，据说每一片都价值连城。  
“午饭你做！”Kurt懊恼地坐在地上甩了下尾巴。Blaine对此早习以为常，他正躲在餐桌下笑得滚作一团，Toronto似乎也很高兴，他变身为迷你版盘踞爸爸的头顶，咿咿呀呀地说着什么。  
“Blaine，信不信我抽你？”  
“抽我？就凭你？”Blaine笑得直打嗝。  
“难道我就不能用鱼尾巴抽死你？”

Fin.


End file.
